


Mind palaces and all that

by peccadilloes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: Sex with Will had never been easy. Whenever his mind went anywhere, Molly knew, it was usually to Hannibal.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Mind palaces and all that

Will scoffed and blinked a few times, then looked at Molly. She watched him come back into the moment, into the reality of their bedroom and their patterned quilt. The closed door and the open window.

"You went somewhere for a minute there," Molly said. Whenever Will’s mind went anywhere, she knew, it was usually to Hannibal.

"Mind palaces and all that," Will said.

Molly laughed. Sex with Will had never been easy, but easy sex belonged to Molly’s distant past or maybe her uncharted future. The emotionally complex sex and orgasms of her middle adulthood were hard-earned, hard-won.

"So, you never even saw his balls," Molly said.

”He wasn’t like the dogs, letting everything hang out all the time."

"You didn't even want to see them?"

"It was all psychological."

"Mmm," Molly said. “Whatever that means."

"Did you and Wally's dad used to talk like this?" Will was already moving to take off his t-shirt. Next he'd be pulling down his briefs and kicking them to the floor, teasing his way into her mind all the while.

"About our exes' bodies in bed? Oh yeah, all the time." Molly pulled off her tank top and unfastened her bra. She shifted on the bed and sat cross-legged. "You want me to take these panties off or are you gonna do it for me like some sexy married man?”

"Oh I'm gonna it," Will said. His cock was hard and he was getting on his hands and knees. "I can't believe you'd call Hannibal my ex."

"You can totally believe it." After Wally's dad died, Molly had started reading about trauma: the ways it took up residence in the functions of the brain, the body, the mind. She didn't like the threat that Hannibal had made to Will, the one about how his life would be so dull he'd seek out the people who'd so deeply and sincerely fucked him. She scooted back to lean against the headboard and the pillows. She uncrossed her legs and lifted up her hips so Will could pull down her underwear with a bit of ease.

Molly startled at Will's tongue on her clit and his hands spreading her thighs apart. She put her hand gently on the back of his head, then thumbed his ear as encouragement. They were getting there, and she considered what else she could offer, what Will might need. "Mmm," she said. She blew air up toward her bangs. "There were crushes I had, too. Relationships so intense where nothing ever happened, or nothing visible, anyway. Of course for you, even if it was all psychological--what happened is still visible. I see it all the time, even if you don't like having scars."

Will stopped licking her for a moment. Molly watched him stick his fingers in his mouth, then she relaxed back as he slid one, two into her. She clenched around him then let her body open. "Say what you're going to say, Will.”

"I used to want Hannibal to kiss me," he said.

”Hmm," Molly said. “Used to. That I knew.”

Will laughed between her legs. He pushed a third finger in.

Molly groaned at the burn. "Lick my clit, babe."

Will ducked his head, put his tongue against her, slid his fingers out and in.

Molly leaned back and closed her eyes. "Babe, it's okay if you still want him to."


End file.
